


Open/Shut Case

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bondage, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Humor, Police Stations, Police Uniforms, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie walks on Naoto in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open/Shut Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: __Yukiko finds Chie's police uniform totally hot. Or, y'know, Naoto does instead.__

The police had decided to celebrate the closing of a long-cold case by going for drinks and throwing all the paperwork on Chie. Since kicking people into the stratosphere was problematic when they might die from the force of the impact and when they were her bosses, she ground her teeth and decided to leave the matter for later. Screw it. She'd go for drinks. Maybe with Naoto, since Naoto was supposed to be somewhere around the station somewhere today.

A quick examination of Naoto's office revealed Naoto's briefcase still on the desk, and Naoto's beat up phone lying haphazardly on the ground. Chie went down to forensics, the morgue, the records, and the tech workshop before giving up; Naoto was somewhere in the station, but certainly nowhere close. So she decided to head back to her office to pick up her things and head home.

That was, at least, the plan. Those plans were interrupted by one Naoto Shirogane handcuffed to a chair and tied in with ties. Chie felt her jaw unhinge.

"Nnngh," Naoto said. "Chie-san. C-could you possibly pick up my hat?"

"Wh--who did this to you?!" Chie said. She stepped on Naoto's hat on the way in, doubled back, brushed it off, and stuck it on Naoto's head. _Then_ she started to work on the knots.

"Th--that's of no concern," Naoto said. She groaned when Chie started working at a knot right by Naoto's stomach; and Chie was aware that a little jolt of electricity just shot up to her brain. She tried to ignore it. Naoto might be hurt, after all. And Naoto's squirming wasn't... interesting or anything. Completely wrong thing to be thinking right now. "I-I'm really all right with--not being untied, Chie-san."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Chie said. "Y-you know you sound kind of weird right now, right...? Are you hurt?" She patted Naoto's arms and legs down. When it came to the torso, she twitched a bit and, gingerly, rested her hand on Naoto's chest. Naoto yelped, and Chie sprang back. "S... sorry..."

"I am apparently unharmed," Naoto said.

"Well, aside from this," Chie said. "Geeze, who did this? Kuwabara-kun? Matsuda-kun?"

"I--I failed to see my captor."

"How could you not get a clear look? Geeze, getting assaulted in the station. How did no one notice?"

"It wasn't an assault," Naoto said. "Touch my gun, please."

"... Excuse me?"

"I said, 'the handcuffs can stay.'"

"I can't leave you in there," Chie said, reaching over to the back. Naoto let out another grunt and spasmed beneath Chie. "Geeze, take it easy..."

"It may well be of no use," Naoto said. "Those are a special-issue handcuffs. The only keys that can open them are--"

"In your briefcase? Got you, I'll go back to your office--"

"--in my pants."

Naoto's eyes trailed down to the crotch of her pants.

Chie felt her face flame red. Oh. _Oh._

"Um," said Naoto. "If you would please have sex with me, officer."

"Isn't this a little..."

"I thought the setting would be conducive for--"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it," Chie said with a sigh. She undid the buttons of her coat, only for Naoto to clear her throat and say, "If you would please. It is most unbecoming for an officer to strip before a convict."

"Oh, a convict, huh," Chie said. "Well, that changes everything, doesn't it." She ran a hand along Naoto's cheek. Then she blinked and said, "What should I do with my nightstick, leave it on the desk or use it to, I don't know, what do--"

"Chie-san."

"Yeah?"

"It is all right if you do not talk."


End file.
